


After The Restaurant

by crownedtiger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little Jemma, Little Skye, Mommy May - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/pseuds/crownedtiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my story Back Home. Skye reacts to having a new member on the team, plus her actions at the restaurant after Raina revealed information regarding her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Justwolf for editing.
> 
> Still inspired and following Justwolf's universe's "Found Family" stories.

Skye gasped in surprise as May forced her up against the wall, “I said stand down.” May ordered again sternly. “Trust me.” She added in a calming voice.

Skye opened and closed her mouth, “Please, I need to see, I need to save Jemma.” She pleaded now trying to break free from May’s grasp. But she really wished she could fall into May’s arms right now.

May easily fought of Skye’s attempt at breaking free, “Trust me,” May told her again. “Coulson and I have plans. Jemma will be fine.” She kept hold of Skye’s arms while she moved back into position to observe Coulson and Raina. She noticed Hunter had approached the table. She heard Skye sniffle and she gently squeezed the arm she held, “Skye you can’t be little right now. When we get home you can, so for now I want you to do some breathing exercises.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Skye whimpered. Her eyes were still wide and glistened with unshed tears, “I need…”

“You need to breathe.” May said again, “You know what to do, you just can’t remember because you’re panicking. Remember what I said about control? Your pulse is racing right now. You need to breathe and clear your mind.” May looked back towards Coulson seeing him, Hunter and Raina still talking. 

She moved from the door and took Skye with her, “Sit.” She ordered. Skye did as she was told, but her pulse was still racing and she looked edgy. “Close your eyes. I want you to imagine a light bulb or an orange as I lead you through the breathing exercise.”

“Ok," Skye whimpered closing her eyes.

“Good, now breathe in.” Skye did as she was told, “Now breathe out.” Skye followed May’s voice and relaxed to her tone as she tried to imagine a light bulb.

“Don’t force it, just let the image come to you.” May said calmly as she continued to help Skye breathe.  
\------------

 

Skye woke up. She was in bed between Coulson and Jemma. She blinked up and noticed it was 4:50 am. She looked around for May knowing that they always got up together at 5 am. She moved to quietly get out of bed when suddenly two hands gently forced her to lie back down. She looked up to see May sitting now at the foot of the bed and with her hands on her shoulders.

“Mommy?” Skye asked nervously.

“No training today, you need a break.” Melinda told her gently. “Daddy and I will still need to work a bit but you and Jemma need a break.”

“But I gotta be big.” Skye mumbled as she put her thumb in her mouth.

“No. You need to relax.” Melinda said again gently caressing Skye’s bangs. “Now go back to sleep and I’ll be back to get you and Jemma for breakfast.”

Skye’s eyes began to close again as she noticed Daddy getting up. He and kissing both her and Jemma’s heads before he went to be Director.

Skye and Jemma spent the rest of the day in May’s and Skye’s bunk being little and watching movies and coloring. Mommy and Daddy would check on them off and on during the day.  
\---------------

 

A few days after the incident with Raina and rescuing Jemma, Skye and Jemma sat eating an early breakfast together in the kitchen. May had cleared them both to return to work again so they wanted an early start. Skye checked her watch, “I have training with May, I have to go.”

“May wanted me to come. I have some basic defense skills she wants me to practice.” Jemma said following Skye.

The girls walked together to see May and Bobbi sparring against each other. It was obvious that both women were good at their skills, but it still seemed like May had more experience than Bobbi did. In fact if Skye wondered if May was Bobbi’s S.O. at one point. The girls continued to watch with rather shocked expressions, but suddenly Skye began to feel a little left out, maybe even jealous, May was her S.O., and this is her training time!

Skye looked down. Maybe May didn't want to be her S.O. anymore...Maybe like Daddy before, May doesn't want to be mommy anymore. She has Jemma back and now Agent Morse. She should have known better. Skye remembers always being taken back from foster homes, no one wanted her. She tried to stop a tear from slipping out, but she couldn't so she wiped it away before anyone could notice.

As May sparred with Bobbi she felt like she was being watched. She turned slightly catching a glimpse of Jemma and Skye. Right away she noticed that Skye seemed to be shrinking into herself. May focused her attention back on Bobbi, “Alright Bobbi that’s enough for now.” 

Bobbi smiled and nodded, “Can I stay?”

“Let me get Jemma started and then you can help her while I train with Skye.” Bobbi nodded as they walked over to the girls.

After quick greetings and drinks of water. May got Jemma started on some basic defensive moves and then said Bobbi would help her while she trained Skye.

As May taught Jemma, she kept an eye on Skye. She was still looking withdrawn and upset. Maybe she wasn't ready to return to work. Once Jemma was set to go, May turned to Skye and motioned for her to follow. “Skye.” Skye hadn’t said a word.

Once they were in their own space away from Bobbi and Jemma. May stood in front of Skye and said her named again. Again Skye didn't respond. She just crossed her arms defensively, almost nervously.

Skye looked down ashamed, "Don't you want to be my S.O. any more?”

“I’m still your S.O.” May told her stepping closer, “Skye you’ve had a rough few days. You, me, and Coulson are working on the markings and you’ve found out about your father. That’s a lot for anyone to handle. I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.”

"Do you even want me?" Skye whimpered out. "All I do is bother you and Daddy. You shouldn't want to be my mommy anymore." 

May stepped forward, "Skye of course we want you. You're still our little girl. You're still my little girl."

Skye nodded, “But aren't you mad at me?”

“For what?” May asked.

“For at the restaurant when I…”

May forced Skye to look at her, “You were emotional. Raina just threatened Jemma and said she knew your father, plus you just learned about Coulson. You weren’t thinking logically and you did not have control. You’re still young Skye, that will happen, because you lack experience, but I’m here for you. I’m here so you learn how to maintain control in the field, I’m here for both you and Coulson, we are a team, we are a family. I will be here for you always. Ok?”

Skye nodded. May said, “Ok, and here’s one thing to remember, Coulson and I will be honest with you about the markings, but there are some things that Coulson and I need to keep from you, Jemma, and Fitz.”

“Coulson promised…”

“Coulson promised about the markings, but there are other things that only we know because if too many people know others will become endangered. Skye, I will always make sure you, Jemma, and Leo are safe and that you will succeed in your missions and if that means I can't tell you everything then you need to trust me.”

Skye looked down, “I do trust you. You’re my S.O...and you’re like the only mother I…”

“I know. If you trust me and trust Coulson we’ll always make sure you’re safe and taken care of, ok?”

“Ok,” Skye whispered.

May nodded, “Now let’s start training.”


End file.
